


Daze

by Shadesabyss



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, M/M, Misgendering, Non-Consensual, Parent/Child Incest, Somnophilia, Trans Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: Jeremy was still in a sick daze.





	Daze

“Jeremy?” I elbow open the door, both hands full of bags fresh from the store. The kid is curled up on the couch, not a peep coming from him even as my supplies rustle in their bags and the cans clink together. I guess that cold medicine we had left did the trick. I put away the things I picked up, leaning over Jeremy on the couch. 

The thermometer tells me he still has a fever, sweat dripping down his brow. I swipe away his damp hair, giving his skin some air. He fell asleep swaddled up in his favourite blanket, but he must be hot. I untangle him from the thick fabric to pull it away, laughing through my sigh. 

He was so sick but he still got dressed for school. I kneel down next to him, carefully unbuttoning Jeremy’s shirt and sliding it off of him. His black binder runs across his chest, no doubt contributing to how hot he is. 

“You’re not supposed to sleep in this, buddy.” I chide softly, not wanting to wake him. Now how does this thing work? The bottom hem is soaked in sweat, sticking to Jeremy’s skin as I try to pull it away. His arms are difficult, limp and heavy in the straps, his sweat dampened curls getting caught when I pull the unforgiving fabric over his head. 

His chest is bare now, breathing more steady. It’s been a while since I’ve seen my child as she, he?, was meant to be. I spare a second to touch the pale skin, tracing the curve of each breast gently. She always looked so much like her mother. 

Back to what I was doing, I work Jeremy’s jeans off and discard them into the pile. I twitch in my own pants. So laid out and bare.. Maybe she looks a little too much like Nancy. I left her legs open, too big boxers riding up on one thigh. My fingertips chase the fabric, pushing it up further to feel up the milky skin at her hip. My fingers curl around the elastic band. 

I spare a glance at Jeremy’s face, still peaceful as he sleeps under the influence of the cough syrup he drank. I pull his boxers down with one swift motion. Her pale pink lips are spread, puffy and beautiful and so inviting. I push them apart further, bumping the tip of my finger against her sensitive little clit. I’m straining against my jeans now, drinking in the sight of my daughter spread out in front of me. 

My zipper gives after some tugging, briefs stretching to pull away from my cock. I stroke myself, prodding again at Jeremy’s pussy to watch it start to get wet, leaking out onto my fingers. They push in easily, dragging her glistening juices out as I pull away; spreading the warmth across my shaft. She even tastes like Nancy. 

I lift one of her legs, making room for myself on the couch. The head of my cock lines up with her; my beautiful daughter. I’ve missed her, hidden behind the boyish persona I’ve tried to support. But she could never change this. 

Her cunt pulls me in, our hips meeting with a groan I couldn’t hold back. She’s so tight, straining to take all of my cock but fitting me in perfectly. I enjoy the sensation, her walls squeezing around me maddeningly. I push against her, thrusting shallowly to stretch her out on my dick. 

But I can’t hold myself back for long, pulling back to feed her hungry cunt my whole length again. I hold both her legs while I fuck her, rolling my hips into the welcoming warmth and groaning over her. God, she’s so good. 

“Nnn, dad?” Jeremy groans, eyes struggling to remain half lidded as she tries to wake up; body bouncing along with my thrusts but eyes still cloudy. She’s dazed, the medicine trying to pull her back under. “What are you doing?”

“Shh, nothing kiddo. I was just checking in on you. How ‘ya feeling?” I don’t stop, twisting up her insides with my cock while she looks up at my innocently. 

“I’m kinda dizzy.. It’s like everything is shaking.” her breathing strains, tits bouncing as I pick up the pace- paying no mind to her now being somewhat conscious. 

“Maybe you should get some more rest, slugger. Sorry for waking you up.” she mumbles back at me, eyes already drifting closed again. I lean over her, perky breasts pressing against my own chest as I hug my daughter’s body against me. I drive my cock further into her cunt, pressing messy kisses onto her pale skin; dotting her tits with love bites. 

My cock nestles into her, pressing as far inside as I can manage to twitch against the opening of her cervix. I come with a groan of her name, filling her with spurts of my still potent cum without another thought to it. I fuck it into her, humping against Jeremy without pulling back to let even a drop escape. None of my seed follows when I pull out, peeling away from Jeremy to look down at him. 

My bites are already beginning to purple and bruise, her cunt open and used- still wet and just beginning to dribble out some of my cum. I take Jeremy’s favourite blanket, pulling it over his nude body to cover it all up for now. I place a kiss on his still sweaty forehead, a smile twitching at his lips. He really does look like his mother. 


End file.
